Enquanto Você Dormia
by Evysmin
Summary: De todas as lutas que Dean já travou ele nunca imaginara que a mais difícil seria contra o sono de seu irmão.


**Título: **Enquanto você Dormia...

**Autor**: Eve Ackles

**Beta:** Claudia Ackles

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Pairing: **Dean/Sam (Wincest)

**Advertências**: Relação homossexual Wincestuosa (yeah, baby) Palavras de baixo calão. Está avisado, então se não gosta não leia.

**Classificação:** M (NC-17)

**Sinopse:** De todas as lutas que Dean já travou ele nunca imaginara que a mais difícil seria contra o sono de seu irmão.

* * *

_**PRESENTE DE ANIVERSÁRIO PARA A MINHA DIVA, MINHA BOSS, A LINDA MARY SPN. ESPERO QUE VOCÊ GOSTE MARY**_

* * *

Sam passou dias alucinando com Lúcifer, até em seus sonhos ele aparecia por isso não era "seguro" dormir. O mais novo dos Winchesters passou vários dias sem dormir e aquilo não era saudável para ninguém. Suas alucinações pioraram e a necessidade de dormir também, com isso Sam foi parar numa clínica, na ala psiquiátrica por ter sido confundido com um louco.

Mas aí Castiel apareceu e os ajudou, sim por que ajudando a Sam iria ajudar a Dean por tabela, e assim Sam ficou salvo daquelas alucinações. A única coisa que lhe restara foi o sono, todo aquele que ele se privou durante a estadia do capeta em sua cabeça.

Para Sam ser curado, Castiel teve de ficar com o que causava mal a Sam, e no caso era a companhia do capeta, tendo ele constantemente em sua mente. Tiveram que deixar o anjo naquela clínica, mas era o melhor para ele, assim ele ficaria fora do radar de possíveis demônios que viessem atrás dele.

Ao saírem da clinica os irmãos Winchesters seguiram viagem, saindo da cidade e alugando um quarto de hotel na cidade seguinte. Dean teve que acordar Sam quando chegaram ao hotel para se hospedarem. Teve pena de acordar o irmão que passou tanto tempo sem dormir e o mais novo aparentava estar muito cansado, por isso Dean resolveu chamá-lo somente quando já estivessem registrados e só fosse preciso ir para o quarto. E foi isso o que aconteceu.

Dean chamou o irmão que dormia com a cabeça encostada na janela do carro e um trôpego Sam entrou no quarto alugado por eles para passarem a noite. A aparência de Sam era horrível, ele claramente precisava de um banho e fazer a barba, mas a única coisa que o moreno queria era se jogar na cama e dormir. Por isso foi um tremenda luta para Dean o convencer a tomar banho, na verdade ele praticamente deu o banho em Sam, já que o moreno ficou o tempo todo parado dentro da banheira, de olhos fechados, enquanto o mais velho o limpava.

Limpar o corpo de Sam não era algo que Dean reclamaria para fazer, na verdade com a profundidade da relação deles, profunda em todos os sentidos, limpar o corpo de Sam era o mínimo que Dean tinha em mente para fazer, já que fazia muito tempo que não tinha um contato mais "íntimo" por que Sam fugia dele dizendo que seu rosto virava o rosto de Lúcifer e ele não iria transar com o capeta.

Todo esse afastamento estava pondo Dean louco, por isso controlou-se enquanto lavava o corpo de Sam, controlando também a vontade de pular dentro da banheira e tirar o atraso ali mesmo. Ele enxugou o irmão quando o banho acabou, engolindo em seco com a visão de um Sam totalmente nu, o levando, cambaleante de sono, a frente do espelho para que ele se barbeasse.

Mas como da outra vez Sam não fez nada do trabalho e Dean acabou também barbeando o irmão, deixando o rosto do mais novo livre daqueles pelos que despontavam em sua pele.

- Agora sim, Sammy... Rosto lisinho... – Dean passou a sua mão no rosto do irmão, sentindo a textura da pele dele sem os pelos e ficando contente com o seu trabalho.

- Não gostei de você com barba, nem parecia você... – O mais velho não obteve resposta. Bufou. Aquele sono do irmão já estava começando a lhe irritar. Sorriu maroto com a ideia que teve para espantar o sono do mais novo.

- E você está tão cheiroso, Sammy... – Aproximou-se mais do moreno, juntando os corpos e aspirando o aroma do pescoço de Sam, sorriu contra a pele dele ao ganhar em troca um gemido do moreno... – Estou morrendo de saudades disso, Sam... Dessa proximidade com você... – Passava a mão pelas costas desnudas do moreno.

- Dean... – Seu nome saiu em forma de gemido da boca do mais alto e aquilo foi o estopim para o loiro. Guiou Sam até a cama e o deitou no centro dela. Debruçou-se sobre o mais novo e o beijou, sendo correspondido, não tão intenso como queria, como sempre era, mas ainda assim o beijo foi correspondido.

Dean findou o beijo para tirar as suas roupas, mas parou quando iria tirar a camisa e olhou para o moreno, deitado somente com uma calça moletom, todo cheiro após o banho e ele ainda com a roupa que chegou da rua. Soltou um gemido de frustação ao se levantar.

- Você está tão limpinho que me sinto até sujo perto de você, faz tempo que não fazemos isso então temos que fazer direito não é Sam? – Não obteve resposta, o moreno estava de olhos fechados e, calado.

Dean revirou os olhos para o irmão.

- Vou tomar um banho rápido, espera só um minuto que já volto Sammy... – Beijou rapidamente os lábios do irmão para depois se levantar.

- E não durma Sam! Espere por mim... De hoje não passa! – Dean gritou de perto do banheiro, mas o irmão apenas resmungou algo inteligível em resposta.

O loiro resolveu ir logo tomar o seu banho senão Sam iria entrar em coma com tanto sono e o deixaria na mão.

- Literalmente na mão... – Falou consigo mesmo ao entrar no banheiro e tirar as roupas, ao entrar debaixo do chuveiro e olhar para baixo, Dean lembrou-se que não seria a primeira vez que Sam o deixava na mão.

Terminou o seu banho bem rápido, mas de um jeito que ficasse tão limpo e cheiro quanto Sam estava e ele também fez a barba. Não vestiu nenhuma roupa, já que elas seriam desnecessárias e ele as tiraria de qualquer maneira para fazer o que tinha em mente, por isso voltou completamente pelado para o quarto, sorrindo o seu melhor sorriso cafajeste.

Mas seu sorriso sumiu ao ver Sam cochilando com a cabeça tombada para o lado.

- Acorda Sammy. – Dean gritou dando um tapa na perna do mais novo, que abriu os olhos assustado, Dean sempre carinhoso ao seu modo. – Eu disse que de hoje não passa maninho.

Com um movimento rápido, Dean já estava sobre a cama entre as pernas de Sam, puxando a sua calça moletom, o deixando também nu. Beijou a perna do mais novo, fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo corpo dele até chegar aos lábios, beijando-os com furor.

Usou um braço para puxar uma perna de Sam para cima, deixando a entrada exposta e passou um dedo pela aquela região sensível, contornando-a, penetrando somente com a ponta do dedo. Sam arfou interrompendo o beijo e Dean viu aquilo como sinal para intensificar as caricias e penetrou completamente com o dedo, movendo-o dentro de Sam.

- Dean... – Sam gemeu o seu nome.

- O que foi Sammy? Está gostoso? – Perguntou sem parar de movimentar o dedo.

- Está sim, Dean, mas... Acho que não estou completamente no clima... – Sam olhou para o meio de suas pernas, indicando o seu membro flácido.

Dean seguiu o olhar do irmão e ficou encarando aquela região do corpo do outro. Seu dedo ainda em movimento causava gemidos em Sam, mas a falta de ereção indicava que ele não estava totalmente entregue ao ato. Dean queria muito transar com o mais novo, mas queria ter prazer junto com ele, gostava daquela mutualidade na hora do sexo.

Com isso em mente, Dean tirou o dedo da entrada de Sam e levou a mão até o membro flácido do mesmo, começando a manipula-lo.

- Pode deixar que te coloco no clima, Sam... – Ao dizer isso Dean sorriu sedutoramente e abocanhou o membro do moreno. Chupava forte e acariciava-o com a língua. Sam passou a gemer mais alto e Dean sentiu o membro do moreno ganhar vida em sua boca, logo Dean estava chupando uma grande ereção. Tirou o membro de sua boca e olhou para o moreno, que tinha os olhos fechados e arfava. – Eu disse que te colocava no clima Sammy.

Não obteve resposta do mais novo, pois ele passava muito tempo de olhos fechados. Dean começou a desconfiar de que ele poderia voltar a dormir no meio do ato. Estava começando a pensar que aquele sono todo só podia ser algo sobrenatural. Coisa que seria bem normal no seu cotidiano.

Fez uma trilha de beijos da virilha, subindo pelo abdômen definido que o mais velho tanto gostava, passando pelo peitoral, eriçando os mamilos do moreno com beijos, mordidas e chupões. Fez um caminho molhado com a língua pelo pescoço até os lábios de Sam, chupando-os e os mordendo para só então começar um beijo, lascivo, voraz, voluptuoso.

Subiu no quadril do moreno e sentou sobre a ereção dele, mexendo o próprio quadril do modo que os seus membros se esfregassem. Um gemendo na boca do outro, um apertando o corpo do outro com suas mãos enormes. Sam ainda meio sonolento, mas mesmo assim, demonstrando todo o desejo que sentia pelo mais velho.

Dean queria mais, muito mais que apenas uma fricção, queria sentir Sam por inteiro. Queria senti-lo por dentro, mas devido às circunstâncias e a posição em que se encontravam a vontade de sentir o mais novo dentro de si apossou-se dele. Sim, ele gostaria de possuir o mais novo, gostava disso, de ver o moreno se contorcer de prazer embaixo de si enquanto o penetrava, mas por outro lado também gostava de se entregar para ele, senti-lo dentro de si, mesmo não dizendo isso para Sam, ele gostava. E Sam sabia que ele gostava disso, assim como também sabia que ele nunca iria dizer. Dean sempre teve aquela pose de macho alfa, homem das cavernas que o impedia de dizer certas coisas, como se falasse que gostava de ser possuído pelo mais novo manchasse sua imagem de macho.

Geralmente quando isso acontecia era de maneira natural. Beijavam-se pegando forte no corpo do outro, como eles gostavam, não era preciso delicadeza, eram dois homens viris e nada delicados. Entre os beijos ardentes, mordidas e pegadas, apertos com as mãos, Dean se via sendo preparado para seu corpo receber Sam. Nunca foi preciso pedir.

Mas dessa vez seria diferente, passou tempo demais sem ter aquele contato íntimo com Sam. Sem ter sexo, e Dean sem fazer sexo não era Dean. Seria como comer a comida natural do irmão, mistura de folhas com creme, que era como Dean chamava o que o mais novo comia.

- Sam... Sammy me prepare. Quero sentir você. – Dean pediu sem parar de mexer o quadril, de olhos fechados e com a cabeça jogada para trás.

- Sam... Sammy. – Dean o chamou novamente ao não obter resposta do mais novo. Estava esperando uma reação dele, já que era a primeira vez que ele pedia isso para o moreno. Abriu os olhos e ficou indignado com o que viu.

- Sam! Porra, cara! – Dean gritou ao ver que seu irmão estava quase pegando no sono. – Como você consegue dormir numa hora dessas?

Novamente o moreno não respondeu, e isso deixou Dean irritado. Ele estava duro, pedindo para Sam fodê-lo e o desgraçado estava quase dormindo. Dormindo no ponto.

- Sam, acorda porra! – Dean gritou com o mais novo, dando-lhe um tapa nada delicado no rosto do moreno, tanto que fez um alto barulho e deixou o rosto do irmão marcado.

Sam abriu os olhos, completamente aturdido. Olhou para Dean espantado e logo depois gemeu, levando a mão ao rosto, no lugar onde o mais velho lhe acertara.

- Dean, ficou louco cara? Por que me bateu?

- Escuta aqui Sam... – Dean o puxou pelo ombro, trazendo o seu rosto para próximo do seu. Sua expressão mostrava que ele não estava para brincadeiras. – Eu estou duro em cima de você e eu quero transar. Não transo a dias, quem sabe até semanas, e você está aí cochilando justo nessa hora? Você não vai dormir antes de eu gozar. Então pegue esses seus dedos enormes e me prepare agora, se não quiser que eu te foda tão forte que te parta ao meio.

Dean praticamente rosnou as palavras para o moreno. Seu nível de raiva estava no máximo, o de tolerância já havia extrapolado.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem...- O mais novo falou rendido. – Mandão. – Sam sussurrou ao final.

O moreno levou dois dedos seu aos lábios e os chupou, deixando-os bem molhados para logo após levá-los a entrada do mais velho. Dean arfou ao sentir a ponta do dedo de Sam em sua entrada e silvou quando ele o penetrou com um dedo.

O loiro gemia contidamente com o movimento do longo dedo de Sam dentro de si, preparando-o. Mas os movimentos foram diminuindo até que eles cessaram completamente. Dean abriu os olhos e viu que Sam estava novamente cochilando. Crispou os lábios evitando a vontade de xingar a mãe de Sam, que era a mesma que a sua. Resmungou em desagrado algo inteligível e segurou a mão do moreno, fazendo com que ele mexesse o dedo dentro do seu corpo. Após alguns movimentos, Dean adicionou outro dedo de Sam em si, e acho um absurdo ter de fazer aquilo. Poderia até ser muito excitante em outro momento, se o desgraçado do seu irmão não estivesse cochilando.

Rosnou mais uma vez ao ver que o membro do moreno estava perdendo a rigidez. Bufou e levou sua mão até ele, bombeando o membro ao mesmo tempo em que se preparava com os dedos de Sam.

- Dean... – Sam gemeu de olhos fechados.

- E ainda geme o meu nome não é, seu filho da mãe? Enquanto eu estou fazendo todo o trabalho, o _seu trabalho_. – Sorriu sarcasticamente.

Ao ver que o membro de Sam estava novamente duro, e se sentindo bastante preparado para o próximo passo, Dean retirou os dedos do mais novo de seu corpo e parou de estimular o seu membro. Sorriu perversamente para logo depois acertar outro tapa no rosto do moreno, mais forte que o anterior. O que fez Sam novamente abrir os olhos. - Cara! – Sam gritou com a mão no rosto, indignado novamente com a atitude do irmão.

- Cala a boca! – Dean também gritou. – Eu já tô de saco cheio desse seu sono infernal, então é melhor manter os olhos bem abertos de agora em diante.

Dean não esperou o irmão retrucar, subiu o corpo para logo após descer, se sentindo ser preenchido pelo membro do mais novo, pouco a pouco. Ao senti-lo totalmente dentro de si, Dean parou, tentando se acostumar com a invasão.

- Não fecha os olhos... Seu desgraçado. – Dean rosnou com s dentes cerrados ao ver o mais novo de olhos fechados.

**- **Não consigo Dean... Você é tão... Apertado.

Um sorriso de canto se formou no rosto do mais velho, vendo que Sam finalmente estava entrando no clima. Subiu e desceu lentamente, ouvindo os gemidos do moreno, lhe chamando. Aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, sentindo o membro de Sam ir fundo dentro de seu corpo, sentindo as mãos grandes do mesmo agarrarem firme o seu quadril, lhe ajudando no movimento.

Seus corpos se chocavam forte, Dean apoiou as mãos no peito forte do moreno para poder se movimentar melhor, subindo e descendo, rebolando no membro do mais novo, levando ambos a loucura, fazendo com que os dois gemessem alto.

- Deaaaann... – Sam gemeu, languidamente o seu nome e o mais velho abriu os olhos exasperado. Conhecia o moreno muito bem, em todos os aspectos e na cama não seria diferente. Aquele gemido só poderia indicar que...

- Não Sammy, não goza ainda... – Dean pediu, olhando para o irmão que mantinha os olhos fechados. – Eu ainda estou longe de terminar Sam, não goza ainda, espera por mim.

Dean jogou o corpo pra trás, apoiando-se com uma mão na coxa de Sam enquanto sua outra mão passou a manipular sua ereção, no intuito de aproximar o seu prazer para gozar junto a Sam. Ele não queria que terminasse logo, queria curtir mais, mas Sam não parecia que iria aguentar por muito tempo.

- Deaaan... – Mas outro gemido, o moreno aumentou a força do aperto no quadril do mais velho, com certeza lhe deixaria marcado.

- Não Sam... Você tem que aguentar... Você tem que... Ah, seu... Filho da puta! – O xingou ao sentir o gozo do moreno. Sentia o membro de Sam pulsar dentro de si enquanto se esvaziava. Sentia ser preenchido pelo prazer do mais novo e sim, era prazeroso para Dean também, claro que era. Mas naquele momento não era o bastante para que ele também gozasse, como ele havia dito, ainda estava longe de terminar.

Dean saiu de cima do moreno, consequentemente retirando o membro de dentro de si. Sentou-se ao seu lado na cama, com a cara amarrada, e sua raiva aumentou ao ver o mais novo virar-se e se deitar de barriga para baixo, afundando o rosto no travesseiro, com os braços por baixo do mesmo, e o quadril levantado. A típica pose de dormir de Sam Winchester.

- Seu egoísta filho da mãe. Goza, vira e dorme e me deixa assim. – Dean falava de seu estado, com o membro ainda duro. – Mas isso não vai ficar assim, Sam. Você vai ter que me compensar.

Dean abaixou-se e beijou as costas do moreno, mordendo e ouvindo um gemido fraco de Sam em resposta. Sorriu contra a pele morena e subiu os beijos, afastando os cabelos castanhos para lhe beijar o pescoço, arranhando aquela área, deixando vermelha. Subiu os lábios mais um pouco e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha de Sam. O moreno apenas arfava baixinho, como um ressonar.

O mais velho franziu o cenho e pulou para o lado da cama onde tinha o rosto de Sam, só para constatar que o mais novo estava dormindo e isso o enfureceu.

- Sam! Acorda Sam, seu egoísta filho da mãe! – Dean gritava e mexia bruscamente o corpo maior, mas Sam não acordava.

- Mas que porra de sono é esse? – Perguntou contrariado ao não conseguir acordar o irmão.

- Dane-se! Eu vou ter o que quero de qualquer jeito.

Um enraivecido Dean se levantou da cama, apenas para contorná-la, e subiu novamente na mesma, mais especificamente entre as pernas nuas do mais novo. Sorriu maliciosamente e desceu os lábios, beijando a panturrilha grossa de Sam, subindo depois pela perna malhada do moreno enquanto com a mão apertava a outra perna de Sam.

Ao chegar às nádegas redondas e empinadas do irmão, Dean sorriu, mordendo de leve aquela carne farta. Afastou-se e passou a massagear ambas as nádegas com as duas mãos, deliciando-se com aquele contato, por fim separou-as e viu aquele ponto rosado e delicado que era a intimidade do moreno. Dean ponderou bastante sobre o pensamento que tivera ao olhar para aquela parte do corpo do mais novo, nunca nenhum dos dois haviam feito isso com o outro.

- Droga! Eu nunca fiz isso com ninguém antes, mas você me deixa doido de tesão Sammy; com vontade de fazer com você coisas absurdas. E quer saber? Dane-se!

E Dean afastou ainda mais as nádegas do moreno e enterrou seu rosto entre elas, tocando com a ponta da língua a entrada do moreno, experimentando aquele ato tão novo para si, e acabou não achando ruim. Penetrou sua língua na entrada de Sam e o ouviu arfar durante o sono. Gostou da reação do mais novo que estava gostando daquela carícia mesmo dormindo. Dean intensificou os movimentos, tirando e colocando a língua na entrada do moreno, o fodendo com ela. Sam ainda em seu sono abriu ainda mais as pernas e empinou o quadril, e Dean teve certeza que o ouviu lhe chamar bem baixinho.

Afastou o rosto e o penetrou com um dedo, entrando facilmente pelo fato de Sam já estar molhado com a sua saliva e logo outro dedo foi adicionado com a tarefa de preparar o mais novo para o que viria a seguir. Dean já estava louco de tesão e isso só aumentou ainda mais quando sentiu antes a entrada de Sam contrair-se em sua língua e agora contra seus dedos. A excitação era tão grande que Dean sentia seu membro pulsar.

Não podia mais esperar, queria enterrar-se logo no corpo quente do mais novo, por isso findou a preparação, pegou um travesseiro e ergueu o quadril de Sam, colocando o travesseiro embaixo para lhe deixar com o quadril mais empinado. Sorriu de canto ao ver que o membro do moreno estava quase completo rijo.

O mais velho deitou sobre o corpo do moreno, afastando-lhe uma perna, abriu-lhe as nádegas para facilitar o acesso a entrada de Sam, o penetrou devagar, sentindo preencher aquele corpo tão amado.

- Ah, Deaann.

- Isso Sammy, geme pra mim bem gostoso e mostra que mesmo dormindo você me quer.– Dean sussurrava do ouvido do mais novo e mordia-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Aumentou a intensidade com que investia no corpo de Sam, e sentia seu quadril chocando-se com a bunda do moreno, provocando um alto som que enchia o quarto junto aos gemidos do loiro. Dean mordia a nuca de Sam, beijava-lhe o rosto, apertava os bíceps fortes do moreno; tudo isso sem parar de se movimentar dentro do maior.

Seus corpos se chacoalhavam e Dean se surpreendia por Sam ainda não ter acordado. Sentiu o moreno mexer o quadril junto ao seu, buscando mais contato, chegou a pensar se Sam não estivesse achando que estava tendo algum sonho erótico consigo.

Tirava o seu membro quase por completo para o colocar novamente numa forte estocada, ondulava o quadril rebolando e mexendo seu membro dentro de Sam, o ouvindo gemer ainda mais. E quando Sam gemia Dean gostava, sorrindo e repetindo os movimentos para ouvir o moreno gemer novamente.

Seus movimentos continuaram e quando sentiu que estava prestes a gozar, passou a investir freneticamente no corpo abaixo de si. Gozou gemendo, rouco, o nome do mais novo, preenchendo-o com o seu prazer, gozando tão forte que sentia como se estivesse esvaindo tudo o que vinha acumulando durante o tempo em que não transou com Sam.

Dean também ouviu Sam gemer seu nome e apertar os dedos no lençol.

Retirou-se do corpo do irmão, completamente saciado e exausto, ajeitou a perna de Sam e não pode deixar de sorrir com o que viu.

- Sammy, seu puto. Gozou sem em tocar em você. – Disse sorrindo sacana ao ver o líquido do moreno no travesseiro que estava sob ele.

O mais velho deitou-se ao lado de Sam e o puxou para si, aconchegando-o sobre o seu peito, ouvindo ressonar em seu sono, como um ronronar de um gato preguiçoso. Sorriu e beijou o topo da cabeça do irmão, e então se rendeu ao cansaço e adormeceu.

**oOo**

Sam começou a se mexer, despertando de seu sono, esfregou o rosto e sorriu ainda de olhos fechados ao sentir a pele do irmão. Abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça, olhando para Dean que ainda dormia tranquilamente.

Um singelo sorriso se formou em seu rosto ao ver a expressão do irmão, tão tranquila enquanto dormia. Se moveu para levantar e seu sorriso sumiu ao sentir uma umidade na sua bunda, e não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para saber o que era aquilo, ainda mais com o cheiro que estava aquele quarto que só agora ele notara, cheirando a sexo.

- Dean! – Sam gritou empurrando o irmão que acordou assustado.

- O que foi Sam? Você tá bem? Está tendo alucinações com o capeta de novo? – O loiro perguntou em tom preocupado.

- Você é um tarado, Dean! – Sam falou bravo, cortando o assunto do irmão.

- O que, Sam?

- É isso mesmo, Dean. Você é um tarado que abusou de mim enquanto eu estava dormindo. Você deixou a pista do seu crime escorrendo na minha bunda. – O moreno falou bravo.

- Ah, isso... – Dean falou sorrindo e se encostando na cabeceira da cama.

- Isso? É só que você tem a falar seu pervertido?

- Não é como se não tivéssemos feito isso antes, Sam.

- Dean, eu estava dormindo!

- Esse é o problema Sam. – O mais velho falou irritado. – Você estava dormindo enquanto transava comigo, me comeu e depois dormiu, lembra-se disso?

Sam não respondeu, ele se lembrava de ter transando com Dean, de ter o mais velho cavalgando no seu membro, se lembrava de ter um forte orgasmo e depois mais nada, nada além de mais um dos diversos sonhos que já tivera em que Dean estava sobre o seu corpo, o possuindo.

- Você me deixou na mão, Sam; e eu tive que correr atrás do prejuízo. – Dean interrompeu o pensamento do irmão com a sua voz altera e irritada.

- E pra você correr atrás do prejuízo tem que me comer enquanto estou dormindo? – Sam voltou a falar, ficando novamente irritado com o irmão.

- Para de repetir isso, para de bancar a vítima, de querer ser o santinho, Sammy.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Eu fui abusado enquanto dormia Dean.

- Eu estou falando da vez em que _eu_ estava dormindo e _você_ me amarrou na cama... – Dean fez questão de dar ênfase aos pronomes. – Você me amarrou enquanto eu estava dormindo e como você mesmo está dizendo, abusou de mim. Acordei sendo invadido por essa coisa monstruosamente grande que você tem no meio das pernas.

- E eu acordei com a minha bunda escorrendo o liquido expelido pela coisa monstruosamente grande que _você_ tem no meio das suas pernas tortas. – Sam falou acusatoriamente. – E além do mais; naquele dia você não reclamou... Você até gostou.

- E você também gostou do que fiz ontem à noite, tanto que até gozou no travesseiro sem eu tocar em você seu puto. – Dean pegou o dito travesseiro e arremessou no irmão.

Sam pegou o travesseiro e olhou as manchas brancas contidas nele. Ponderou sobre toda aquela discussão que estava tendo com o irmão, ambos tinham como contrapor a acusação do outro, e aquela discussão não iria levar a lugar nenhum. Suspirou forte, abaixando os ombros e jogando o travesseiro de lado na cama.

A discussão não iria levar a lugar nenhum e Sam sabia que intimamente a ideia de ser pego assim desprevenido pelo o irmão era no mínimo instigante, para não dizer excitante. Talvez fosse mais um dos fetiches loucos que o irmão vivia falando que ele tem.

Ao notar o silêncio do irmão Dean sorriu, esticou o braço e o puxou para sentar ao seu lado, o beijou calmamente e foi prontamente correspondido. Era o sinal de que eles estavam bem. Puxou o mais novo para sentar em seu colo e o loiro colocou a cabeça no ombro do moreno e aspirou o cheiro de Sam.

- Foi muito gostoso te pegar do jeito que fiz ontem Sam. – Dean sussurrou no ouvido do mais novo.

- Aposto que foi, eu até gozei. – Sam falou fazendo falso ar de ofendido, sentindo o loiro sorrir em seu pescoço.

- Eu te beijei lá, Sam. – O mais velho falou em tom de confidência.

- O que você está falando, Dean? – Sam afastou-se para poder olhar nos olhos do irmão, que estava dando aquele seu típico sorriso cafajeste.

- Eu te beijei... lá. – Dean esticou os lábios, indicando a bunda do moreno. – Eu te fodi com a minha língua.

Sam arregalou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto esquentar, com certeza corado por causa do que ouviu do mais velho. Ao ver a reação do moreno, Dean não conseguiu não gargalhar.

- Você está corando, Sam? Cara você tem vinte e nove anos, pensei que já tivesse passado dessa fase.

- Cala a boca idiota! – Sam se levantou ainda com o rosto vermelho.

- Escuta aqui Dean, vamos combinar uma coisa; eu não te amarro mais enquanto estiver dormindo e você... Não faça mais o que fez se eu não estiver acordado.

- Você está dizendo sobre transar com você, ou te beijar lá atrás? – E lá estava o sorriso sacana no rosto de Dean ao fazer a pergunta.

- As duas coisas. – Sam falou baixo e isso só fez o sorriso de Dean aumentar.

- Não se preocupa Sam. Prometo que vou repetir as duas coisas hoje à noite... com você acordado.

- Cala boca, Dean!

- Aí você vai gozar somente com a minha língua em você.

- Cala boca, Dean!

- Sammy para de corar, tá até parecendo uma garotinha virgem.

- Dean?

- O que é?

- Cala a sua maldita boca!

**FIM**


End file.
